I have a bad case of PRINCESS FEVER
by Kit TayLor
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura has been trasferring school every few years due to the student teasing and abusing her. Her parents finally decide this is the last time she will transfer. With a new hope of reputation in TaeSung High School, she goes in hoping to make a
1. Chapter 1

I have a bad case of Princess Fever

By Kit Taylor

Disclaimer : I do not own CCS.

Im sorry Ive never updated my other stories.

For now they remain dead.

Until I do decide to continue them

For now this is the new story I have come up with

I hope it is enjoyable.

PROLOGUE

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

My name is Kinomoto Sakura.

I am 17 years old and a senior in TaeSung High School.

I am also TaeSung High Schools #1 Gong Ju.

Not surprisingly.

My family is pretty poor and we practically live in the boondocks of society.

That is beside the point.

All my life I have been showered with praise of my natural good looks.

Only by elder people and boys.

Girls tend to dislike me.

Why?

Because I, Kinomoto Sakura, #1 Gong Ju of TaeSung High School has a super super bad case of Princes Fever.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

I will post the next chapter in a few minutes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Disclaimer : IdontownCCS

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Kinomoto. Sa.Ku.Ra."

Leave this beautiful girl alone in peace

"YAH. SA.KU.RA!"

Whoever you are. --;;;

Please kindly SHUT UP.

I can't rest peaceably with you yelling in my ear….

"AISHHHH! FCUK KINOMOTO SAKURA!"

"SHUT- ….. yes Ayumi?"

Ayumi smirked next to me as the teacher in the front of the class blatantly ignored the two of us.

"Sakura you shouldn't sleep in class…..it's very disrespectful…"

One day.

I am going to kill her.

I am a student at Gongjyo High School.

GongJyo High….GongJyu High….

Ah whatever same thing --

Like grades matter to a girl like me 3

"Just because you are average looking doesn't mean everyone likes you Saku.Ra."

That is right.

Instead of the well-deserved fan club, I indeed have a hate club that is filled with…

Ah….all the girls in GongJyu High School.

GongJyu High School.

Did I mention it is an All Girls High School?

And besides, she must be blind.

Im the BEST-looking girl in the school.

Where are the boys bowing at me feet!

So for 3 years I chose to ignore the taunts and jeers of my classmates.

I made myself meek and kind.

I was the unlikable angel.

The quiet pretty girl that no one liked.

Well…..as meek and kind as my temper would let me.

Which explains why I nearly blew up at Ayumi,

who is determined to pull out my inner red demon.

Perhaps part of the reason she suspects my true nature,

Is that she saw me in the bathrooms kicking one toilet at a time in order to let out a days frustration.

"Sakura."

I really want to kill that girl.

Why dont I though?

Rumors.

Rumors in this tight knit school flies like the wind.

If a girl farted in class 1-A, by the end of school 100-Z would know.

So I exaggerated a little bit.

But I think I proved my point.

Then, by the end of the week,

Oh yes.

The rumor wont have stopped in my school.

TaeSung High School, a prestigious high school near GongJyu,

Would have been told a girl in class 1-A from GongJyu High School farted.

TaeSung High School is filled with good-looking guys Ive heard.

I think we get the point now.

"Kinomoto Sakura ah"

"Yes Ayumi? -"

--…..

"Cmon….I know youre hiding behind that sick façade of yours….

What are you trying to do?

Make everyone feel sorry for you?"

"I….I dont know what youre talking about…."

Master in Disguise

"Give it up Sakura.

I know Aya has been talking to you.

You think Im going to let you have a single friend here as long as I live?"

B1tch, If you were slightly better looking than you are now…

Id scratch your face apart.

Because of my hate club president Nakashima Ayumi,

I had no friends.

Not that I really cared….

It was the end of school and I walked out the gates.

I spotted Aya.

"Aya AH!"

She turned around at saw me.

Her eyes widened and she ran off.

…OO…….

ehh……

I heard snickers and I turned around.

Ayumi and her friends walked past me with smug smiles.

Hmm….i see.

They scared Aya into not talking to me.

I started walking home.

Despite the warm day I felt a chill.

Something inside of me cried out.

Something very sad and forlorn.

"Hey…..kid."

I looked up to face my families small apartment.

"Ni-san….smoking is bad."

My brother didnt say anything but threw the cigarette down and stepped out in defiantly.

He didnt say anything, just threw it down.

Thats why I love Ken Ni-Chan

"Did they tease you again?"

"….yeah……"

"I bet its that rotten attitude of yours huh."

Ni-Chan is blunt.

Truly blunt….and scarily honest.

"I dont put an attitude in school."

"But you let Ayumi see."

"BUT! I am prettier than her! And than anyone in our school!"

Ni-Chan laughed.

"Even if you think that….dont say it out loud."

"Why not?"

"Dont be such a child.

You are already 17….."

--….

"Come here."

I waddled up to my brother like a faithful puppy.

I knew what was coming.

"Sakura….how would you like to switch schools again?"

"…Hai."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

you guys like it so far?

KIT TAYLOR


End file.
